wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ChapterMasterRex
Greetings Greetings CMRex! Welcome to the WH40K Homebrew Wiki! We're glad to have you aboard! When you have a chance, please take a moment to check out our Rules and Policies under the Help tab on the Main Page, located at the top. Also, if you look under this tab, you'll also see links to our Guide Portal where we have several helpful guides that explain how to utilise the wiki and how to post certain types of articles. If there is anything else you need (artwork, help, questions or concerns) please leave me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']]. Be sure to sign your message below it, by clicking on the ~ key four times. It'll look like this: ~~~~. It'll automatically add your name, date, and time you left the message, so I know who to respond to. Once again, welcome! Please enjoy your time here, and happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:20, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Hello again Rex, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:22, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Greetings! Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Opposing Chapters Hey ChapterMasterRex. I noticed that you have a chapter called the Astral Leviathans. My loyalist chapter, the Novus Krakens, have traitoris bretheren that formed the Leviathans Eclipse warband. So I'm thinking that we might be able to work together on some kind of conflict between the Novus Krakens and the Astral Leviathans, or maybe a conflict between the Astral Leviathans and the Leviathans Eclipse. I haven't actually made a page for the Leviathans Eclipse yet, but they are mentioned on the Novus Krakens page. Anyway, if you're interested, feel free to contact me! Zephrame (talk) 19:49, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I don't have anything particularly in mind right now, but we could have them come into conflict after responding to a distress call in some system or whatever. The Novus Krakens will probably be the aggressors, being very skeptical of any who would use the moniker of the Leviathan. The Novus Krakens will probably also be put-off by how fanatical the Astral Leviathans are to the Imperial Creed. I'm also sure that they would be abhorrent towards the gene-flaw of your chapter. Currently I believe that the conflict would fit best in the timeline between the 'Second Sather Campaign '''and '''WAAAGH! Slasher. '''Or maybe after the WAAAGH! I'm not so sure how brutal the conflict should be, but it should definitely leave lasting tensions between the chapters. I'd very much like to hear your thoughts. Zephrame (talk) 01:22, May 11, 2018 (UTC) I really like your idea. It would make total sense that the Novus Krakens would eventually acquiese to the Astral Leviathans, who are an older chapter than they are. I had totally forgotten that my chapter is suspected to be a 26th founding chapter, and the 26th founding was in 738.M41, so the conflict between them should be dated much later than 243.M41. I really like that the idea of the faulty catalepsean node being the spark that ignites war between the chapters. The Novus Krakens force will have a Librarian join the Astral Leviathans force with the escort of the Novus Krakens company's veteran squad (which this specific squad is equipped with all melta weaponry) and one or two Honor Guard. Because of rising tensions and stress induced upon one of the Novus Krakens company veterans, one of the marines will suffer from the gene-flaw, and empyric energy explodes from him. This would either suck an Astral Leviathans terminator or two into the warp or just straight-up kill them. Then the Novus Krakens librarian would duel against your chief Librarian and ultimately lose (because a Librarian can't really hope to beat a chief librarian, but he can put up a fight). There would be a short firefight between the remaining veterans of both sides, and you know the rest. Zephrame (talk) 06:28, May 11, 2018 (UTC) 847.M41 is perfect. How should we start? Zephrame (talk) 02:34, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Excellent idea. The orks could be considered a minor uprising, but are really somewhat greater than reports would say. I believe the Leviathans sending their first company would serve to inspire a more duelistic approach to the Novus Krakens acquiesing to the command of the Astral Leviathans. Meaning that before the Novus Krakens would finally submit to their command, they would demand a duel between the champions of their companies. Zephrame (talk) 03:26, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Just one company will be present. After all, it ''is ''supposedly a small Ork force. I wonder how the Astral Leviathans champion would win, then; considering that CQC is a specialty of the Novus Krakens. Zephrame (talk) 06:25, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Space Marines & Psychic Nulls Hello ChapterMasterRex, There is one minor issue with your article. You mention that the character, Maximus Carthinius, is a psychic null. In accordance to canon lore, this isn't possible. According to canon lore in "The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno" (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 130, it states the following: "''There is also the observation that no Space Marine, or Custodian Guard for that matter, has ever been recorded as being a Psychic Null. This factor weighs the evidence of some scholars that within the Space Marines' gene-seed itself is perhaps a shadow of the Emperor's own genetic material and a sliver of His own psychic power crucial to the process and success of the transition from mortal to Astartes. If this is the case, it would be wholly an anathema to the Pariah Gene and likely simply kill its implanted subject." Therefore, I'm gonna have to tag the article as NCF (Non-Canon Friendly), until you make the necessary changes. Once you do, please inform of the change, and I'll review the article and eventually remove the tag. Thank you for your understanding and compliance. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 06:51, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Good to go! Thanks for attending to this matter so quickly. Your good to go now! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 07:21, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Collaboration Continued At the time of the Ork uprising, the Novus Krakens have suffered losses over the previous decade and are only really able to deploy three companies in full force, these companies are the 2nd and 4th, and 5th companies. In this case, it will be the 4th company. So while the Krakens will not see their challenge as an act of arrogance or casting shame, it is very likely that the Leviathans will. Zephrame (talk) 09:04, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Then the Novus Krakens Champion will simply be the Company Champion armed with Master Crafted Power Sword, Combat Shield, and Bolt Pistol in Curadh Pattern power Armor. Zephrame (talk) 18:13, May 13, 2018 (UTC) RE: Recent Article Hey ChapterMasterRex, Actually, after checking out what you had previously posted, the only thing that was there was the Infobox Campagin for the Mortikah Campaign. There was nothing else. Sorry. Only thing I did was upload the correct infobox. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 05:04, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Collab This is good. I'll word it differently from the Novus Krakens perspective and put it on their page Zephrame (talk) 05:52, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Possible Interaction I know you and Zephrame have already had an iteraction between your two chapters, but I'm looking for something to spice up my Hammer Guard article and, after reading your article, I'm seeing a possibly good story between the two and how they might interact. If this would be something you're up for, be sure to leave a message on my talk page or Private Message me on Discord. If you're not, that's also perfectly fine! TireKhorne (talk) 19:19, July 15, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne